Snake Oiler
' Snake Oiler' is an antagonist in Speed Racer. In the 2008 Speed Racer movie, he is played by Christian Oliver. The Car Acrobatic Team (or the Car Acrobats) is one of the original set of characters that appeared both in the manga and in the anime. The 16 racers' (automobiles numbered 11 through 26) uniforms are embroidered with a letter from the English alphabet. All of the cars in the team, except for number 11, look the same in appearance, with purple and black accents. The cars also act similarly in function. The cars sprout wings from both sides, making them capable of traversing large gaps and gorges. The most notable of the team are Captain Terror and Snake Oiler (the latter being a character exclusive to the anime). It should also be noted that the initials of the C'ar '''A'crobatic 'T'eam form the word, CAT, an agile and acrobatic animal. '''Captain Terror is the leader of the Car Acrobatic Team, is shown as an arrogant racing car driver in the manga, sabotaging races for his own benefit. His arrogance gets the best of him, and he ends being humilated when his team member Snake Oiler got severely injured in an explosion after not heeding Speed's warning about his car leaking oil in the dangerous Alpine Race. He has a "Z" embroidered on his racing uniform, and has a face of skeletal features and a lone feather atop his helmet. He drives the number 11 car, the only car different in appearance to the rest of the Car Acrobatic team. In the anime, Captain Terror's character exists, but his original attitude in the manga had formed a new character for the anime, Snake Oiler, a hothead racer, eager to win. Embroidered with an "S" on his uniform and tinted visor on his striped helmet, Snake Oiler drives the number 12 car, similar in appearance to the other cars in the Car Acrobatic Team. The role Captain Terror had in the manga was lifted on to the Snake Oiler character, therefore Captain Terror's role in the Alpine Race was replaced with Snake. Although Snake didn't exist in the original manga, he was more notable in the West due to his appearance in the anime. In the live action movie, Snake has completely changed in appearance. He is no longer part of the Car Acrobatic Team as it never existed in the film's timeline. However, in homage to the Car Acrobatic Team, Snake is leader of his own racing team, named "Hydra-Cell". He wears large shades and sports a black pompadour. His racing uniform is made entirely of snake skin (complete with a yellow snake on his helmet) and his car is now completely orange. Despite the change in appearance, Snake's car number and attitude are still intact in the film. He is portrayed by Christian Oliver. Captain Terror, one of his "Car Acrobat" team members, and their cars make a recent cameo in Speed Racer: The Next Generation during a flashback sequence. Gallery Sr002.jpg|Snake Oiler in Lego. Snake oiler.png|Snake Oiler in Speed Racer movie. Character traits Snake Oiler is a member of Car Acrobatic Team, and antagonistic towards Speed. Snake is an excellent driver but he's also very prideful, never doubting his own abilities. Snake is also somewhat cruel, making fun of Speed after he went blind during the Alpine Race. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant